megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mega Man No. 044
Mega Man #44 es la cuarenta y cuatro edición de Mega Man en Archie Comics y será publicado el 3 de deciembre del 2014. Es el cuarto parte de "Leyendas del Bombardero Azul". Resumen de la editorial Inglés= The blue-BOMBastic conclusion to LEGENDS OF THE BLUE BOMBER is here! The battle is about to reach its shocking conclusion—or will it? Based on the legendary game Mega Man 3 comes “Legends of the Blue Bomber” part 4! Hard Man is all set to destroy Mega Man—so why is he offering his enemy a free recharge? Spark Man won’t hold back as he sets out to avenge his fallen brothers! Meanwhile, Dr. Wily puts the finishing touches on his greatest creation to date, meaning this isn’t the end of Mega Man’s battles! |-| Español= Historia Roll va a buscar a Auto y lo encuentra detras de un armario con los cables salidos de su pecho. Mientras, Hard Man se encuentra meditando hasta que un Monking le avisa que Mega Man ha llegado, finalmente, llega Mega Man con Rush y Hard Man le ofrece un E-Tank, Mega Man le dice si es una trampa o algo parecido, mientras que Hard Man le dice que confie en el, despues de tomar el E-Tank, le dice que robaron los elementos de energia y que el Dr. Wily confeso que era controlado por Ra Moon y que no queria pelear y mantener la paz, pero Hard Man se reusa por amabilidad y le ataca, Mega Man le trata de atacar en el pecho pero no funciona y luego piensa que nesesita algo de la misma magnitud como un misil, se acuarda del Magnet Missile y lo ocupa contra Hard Man, dandole victoria al instante, Hard Man, derrotado, cree que es el final, pero Mega Man le dice que guardara su I.C Chip, y Hard Man dice; "es amable ... es justo ... como dijeron las leyendas..." cayendo al suelo destruido. Mientras en el laboratorio, el Dr. Light termina una llamada con Mega Man quien dice que solo falta uno, en ese momento, Roll llega llorando y le dice al Dr. Light lo sucedido, el Dr. Light, asustado, pero rapidamente calmado, le dice a Roll que no hay que molestar a Mega Man en ese duro trabajo, el Dr. Wily, trabajando en una version de Doc Robot se da cuenta de lo sucedido y dice que Roll es "tan molesta como su hermano" y llega Break Man, le entrega los datos de los robots de MM2 y siguen trabajando. En otro lado, millas y millas lejos, se encuentra Spark Man tratando de llamar a sus hermanos, pero no le reponden, por lo que comienza a llorar y a recordar los momentos felices juntos, hasta que dice que tiene funciones, que recuerda a sus hermanos y los vengara, esto provoca que la energia electrica de Spark Man aumente tanto por la furia, que en ese momento cuando Mega Man y Rush entran, Mega Man trata de decirle que no queria pelear, pero este lo golpea y tambien a Rush diciendo que nada de excusas y que tiene que estar solo, amenazando de muerte al Dr. Light, y lanzandole una bola de energia tan grande a Mega Man, golpeandolo y Mega Man responde que el dejo sola a Roll, usando el Magnet Missile, Spark Man responde diciendo que el haria sus reglas, que Mega Man enpezo eso, y evita los Magnet Missile, Mega Man le dice que el robo los elementos de energia, cambiando al Hard Nuckle, pero su adversario le reponde que no valdrian sus excusas, que ha perdido siete hermanos para el plan, electrocutando los Hard Nuckle, y golpeando a Mega Man dejandolo sin esperanzas, pero cambia al Shadow Blade y derrota a Spark Man, este, comienza a llorar de nuevo, y se arrepiente de lo que dijo, Mega Man se le acerca y le dice que estara con sus hermanos pronto, pero Spark Man le responde que los robots no tienen "otra vida", pero Mega Man le responde que los reviviran, y entre lagrimas Spark Man le dice que sera cierto, esto pone a llorar a Mega Man, quien le dice que trato de decirles por las buenas pero todos aceptaron pelear, por que tanto sufrimiento y llanto, Spark Man le dice "tambien... el nos dijo..." y cae destruido, Megaman guarda el elemento y el I.C Chip y trata de llamar al Dr. Light, y que debian hablar con Wily sobre el asunto, pero no le contesta, debido a que en el laboratorio el Dr. Light y Roll estaban acorralados por Doc Robot, Break Man y Wily. Corto Circuitos El Dr. Wily introduce a Dubstep Man, que se enfrenta a Mega Man y le amenaza con "Dejar caer el Bass", y su cabeza es destruida por Bass. Curiosidades * Se demuestra que Spark Man puede tener nostalgia si esta en soledad y si llama a sus hermanos se le quita, esto se parece a lo que le pasa a Ness (EarthBound) que es lo mismo, aunque cuando esta sin su familia, el mismo tiene que llamar para que se le quite. * Aparece Top Man en uno de los recuerdos de Spark Man, pero sin nariz. * Parece que Spark tiene una rivalidad con Crash Man como se ve en uno de sus recuerdos. * Las poses de los Robot Masters en la otra cubierta son de Super Adventure Rockman y la pose de Mega Man es la de "Weapon Get" de Mega Man 3. * Es el cuarto Megaman Comic en ser pintado en la "Archie Action Series". Galería Portadas MM44Cover.jpg|Cubierta del #44, original. MM44VariantCover.jpg|Cubierta "Variante de Equipo" del #44, original. Avances MM44Página1.PNG|Página #1 MM44Página2.PNG|Página #2 MM44Página3.PNG|Página #3 MM44Página4.PNG|Página #4 MM44Página5.PNG|Página #5 de:Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 44 Categoría:Números de Mega Man en Archie Comics Categoría:Publicaciones de Archie del 2014